


Helping Sherlock Holmes

by Calire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Discipline, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calire/pseuds/Calire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock misbehaves badly on a crime scene and, when he's asked, Greg doesn't think twice about it and agrees to spank him as he deserves. What will happen, though, if Sherlock asks for his help in explaining John his need for discipline?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Greg shut his office door behind himself with a deep sigh and banged his head against it. It had been the worst reprimand he had had in years since he had involved Sherlock in his cases. He knew he might end up on mandatory leave if it was to happen again. He opened and closed his fists a couple of times before resolving to send a text to the madman responsible for this.  
  
What you did today was utterly unacceptable, I hope you know that. L

  


Boring. You’ve said that an annoyingly high number of times. Like it was a big deal. SH

  


Greg’s jaw clenched at the reply and he took a deep breath to calm down enough to remain rational before replying.

  


You embarrassed me in front of the superintendent and not happy with that you embarrassed the man himself. It was a fairly big deal. L

  


And what do you intend to do, punish me? SH

  


Greg felt the anger surge through him for a moment before being tampered by a familiar pull in his groin. Without thinking he typed off quickly.

  


I just might. L

  


Would you now? How? SH

  


Like the whiny and undisciplined schoolboy you are. On my knees. L

  


Greg knew it was a minefield. He knew it. Sherlock was with John and he didn’t have any right to lay a hand on him. He wasn’t that kind of man.   
But he had always took care of Sherlock, since before John had come along and it seemed that Sherlock now needed to be handled in a way the doctor hadn’t been able to achieve yet. The buzzing of his phone shook him out of his thoughts.

  


Right. SH

  


You’re not helping your situation. L

  


I don’t want to help it. SH

  


Greg rubbed his face for a moment, Sherlock was definitely asking him now. 

  


This is important, Sherlock. Would it help you? If I spanked you, would it help? L

  


Yes. John is away until late evening. Please. SH

  


This would kill him, he knew that. Greg knew it was a twisted path, but Sherlock asked. Pleaded. He needed him. With a slight shake in his hands he replied.

  


I’ll be there in twenty minutes. L

  


Fine. SH

  


Greg checked out and made it to his car, thoughts swirling in his head but slowly calming down. Now that he had found his balance and knew what he had to do he was slipping in the right mindset to give Sherlock the lesson he needed. And that would be it. He’d spank him and sooth him and eventually reassured him that he wasn’t mad, that he had done it so that he would understand and they could put this behind them.

Yet he was agitated when he rang the bell and heard the door opening a few minutes later. 

Sherlock was in his pajamas and dressing gown, bare footed. Greg nodded to him “How are you? Has your temper subsided now that the case is closed?” he asked quietly while stepping in, his voice already slightly altered, more controlling.

He didn’t imagine the way Sherlock visibly swallowed, but his answer wasn’t that different from the usual “Still bored. That was a stupid case.” 

Greg let the silence stretch between them all the way up to the flat when Sherlock close the door behind them and, much to Greg’s satisfaction, broke it “How are you?”

Greg shed his coat and hung it behind the door “Fine. Although I was severely reprimanded for bringing you on the crime scene. I was admonished.” he said firmly, walking to Sherlock’s armchair and sitting down like it was natural. Sherlock opened his mouth to protest but clearly thought better of it because he sat down in John’s chair even though with an obvious sulk.

Greg refrained from smirking and kept his controlled facade, it wouldn’t have been respectful “What has John said about what happened this morning?” he asked instead.

Sherlock shrugged, slouching in the armchair and very obviously testing Greg’s patience, but he wasn’t going to budge for such a childish behaviour. He pressed the matter instead “What has he said?”

“He’s mad. Said I didn’t have the right to treat you like that and that I might have endangered my working relationship with you.” he conceded after a moment.

Greg sighed and nodded “He’s right. And we both know what happens when you’re out of work. I bet John knows as well. Is that what you want, Sherlock?” 

His heart clenched slightly when he saw the sulk falter and Sherlock shook his head without replying.

“Can you see why we all care so much? Why we get upset? Why we get mad?” 

Sherlock straightened in his chair a bit and his expression turned sincere if a bit lost “You should show me. Teach me a lesson.” 

Greg swallowed but kept his straight face “That’s what I’m here for.” he rose from the armchair and took one of the chair from the breakfast table, putting it in the middle of the room and sitting down. “Shed your dressing gown and lay face down on my knees.” he ordered, his voice shifting again, turning more severe and hard.

  


Sherlock gulped when Greg ordered him. He was a different person, he wasn’t his babysitter now, he was there to punish him and make him learn a lesson. Just the thought shot right to his cock and he had to take a deep breath to take off his robe and do as he was asked. He lay on his knees and soon felt Greg’s hand brace him and adjust him. Even with his trousers still covering him he felt thoroughly exposed and the warm weight on the small of his back was even a better reminder. He had wanted to try this, to have a kinkier sex life, but he was reasonably sure John wouldn’t be interested. Maybe he could keep this going with Greg in their spare time. Before he could follow the train of thought Greg’s voice interrupted him “I’ll warm you up through your trousers and then bare your arse for the proper punishment. If anything gets to be too much say red and I’ll stop.” 

Sherlock nodded, but something said him that wasn’t right. That wasn’t enough. “Yes... sir.” he rolled the word on his tongue, trying it out for the first time. It made him tense involuntarily. But Greg’s hand was immediately stroking his back gently, calming him down and he sagged again. The man knew what he was doing and Sherlock trusted him. The realization of what was going to happen hit him when the hand on his back stopped and braced him carefully. The restraint made him harder and he couldn’t help but grind his hips against Greg’s thigh just before the first blow landed on his arse. It stung just for a second before a slight warmth made him sigh. Before he could process the information another blow hit him. And another. And so on. Sherlock lost count, but by the end of the thorough warm up his upper thighs and his backside was glowing with heat and a soft tingling. 

And his shaft was rock hard. 

He gasped and ground against Greg, but the man wasn’t having any of that. He stopped him tightening the hold he had softened during the pause and pulled his trousers and pants down in one swift movement without acknowledging Sherlock’s hardness. For the first time the thought came to Sherlock that Greg might not be interested in getting him off at all. The truly disturbing thought, though, was that Sherlock found that even more arousing and knew he would do what Greg told him to. 

Lost in his thoughts he almost didn’t catch Greg’s first words, but he snapped out of his reverie and focused on him, the hand on his tender arse grounding him “I’ll give you twelve blows. You’ll count them and at every blow you’ll tell me why you deserved it. Is it clear?” 

Sherlock swallowed hard, writhing a bit in his lap as his aching cock responded to the order, and nodded “Yes, sir. It’s clear.”

He felt Greg holding him in position and pull away his hand. It was a moment and then it connected hard with his left cheek. It was another matter entirely from the warm up but it still sent a bolt of pleasure through Sherlock. He writhed and found enough clarity to count clearly “One. I’m sorry I insulted you, sir.” 

“Two. I’m sorry I embarrassed you, sir.”

The third blow took his breath away for a second and he whimpered “Three... I’m sorry I got you in trouble, sir.”

Sherlock sobbed at the seventh blow “Seven... I...” his breath broke and Greg’s hand steadied him “I’m sorry I insulted your senior.” 

When the eleventh and the twelvth blows landed on the same spot that connected his left cheek with his thigh Sherlock cried out in pain and stress, letting go of the last bits of control he had retained “Twelve... I’m sorry I didn’t appreciate your... efforts to care for me.” he sobbed and felt Greg relax slightly underneath him. It was over. 

Surprisingly his cock was leaking and achingly hard. Sherlock felt exhausted and euphoric at the same time, truly sorry but definitely turned on.

  


Greg relaxed but he knew he had to keep his role for a while still. He had fought to avoid getting hard and he had almost managed even with the obscene amount of Sherlock’s squirming and writhing, but it was his job. He had decided he wouldn’t interfere in Sherlock’s relationship more than he already had and stuck to his decision. Yet, what a lucky man John was. Such a lovely arse all to himself. What a shame he didn’t know about the enticing way this beautiful man reacted to the pain. 

Stopping those thoughts before they could shatter his control he stroke gently Sherlock’s back, easing him down from the endorphins high that was coursing through his system. “You’ve been very good, Sherlock. You can get up whenever you want, take your time.” he soothed before adding, after a breath “When you do, please bend over the armrest of the armchair and wait for me.” He didn’t specify which armchair and was rather proud when after a minute Sherlock was waiting for him over the arm of John’s chair.

He got up and walked to the bathroom, musing that he’d have to find a sub, he had definitely missed this too much since his wife had got tired of him. But now he wasn’t married anymore and he could find someone. 

He got back to the living room with a small tube of body lotion and was glad to see that Sherlock hadn’t moved an inch. He knelt behind him and poured the lotion on his hand, sharing it with the other and applying it to both arse cheeks at the same time. The sound that was halfway between a whimper and a moan had him breathing deep to stay in control. How could Sherlock be so perfect Greg didn’t know. He pulled up gently his pants and trousers and eased them over the tender skin as carefully as he could before getting up and ordering in a soft voice “Up. It’s over.” 

The change in Sherlock’s look was breathtaking. He had submitted and accepted. Right now, at least. Greg didn’t delude himself thinking it would change the way he worked. 

But now Sherlock had accepted the guidance and understood.   
Greg extended his hand and ran his thumb over Sherlock’s cheekbone to sooth him, a warm feeling embracing him when he leaned ever so slightly in his hand and relaxed “You were perfect, Sherlock. And I hope you’ll find this lesson useful.” he said quietly, a smile lighting his face “I hope you’ll understand why I can’t go farther than this, though. It would be wrong, you have a relationship and if this is something you wish to explore you should ask John.” 

The disappointed look on his face nearly broke his heart and he tried to press the matter delicately “What’s wrong?” 

“I doubt John will be interested. I wouldn’t want to unsettle him and make him think I’m not satisfied with our sex life. I am. I love him. But...” Greg was sure he had never heard Sherlock speak so honestly to him.

He nodded “It’s not the same thing. I know.” he smiled and ran his hand through the dark curls “You should tell him, though. He might surprise you.” his smile brightened slightly. 

Sherlock leaned in the touch again but sighed “Could you...” he started, but he was struggling and Greg didn’t lose a moment “Help you?” the younger man nodded. 

Greg grinned at him “Of course. I can be there  and help you explain. I hopefully have enough experience to answer almost every possible question.” 

It was Sherlock’s turn to grin and his whole frame relaxed “That would be ideal. Saturday afternoon?”

Greg chuckled at the juvenile enthusiasm and nodded again “Perfect. I’ll bring some illustrative equipment to give him a better idea.”

“Nothing too extreme.”

Greg smirked “Don’t worry, I won’t bring the whip. Just the riding crop at best.”   
The flush on Sherlock’s cheeks and the way the breath itched in his throat made him chuckle again and he slapped lightly his cheek “Naughty boy.” he teased before pulling his hand away, walking towards the door where Sherlock followed him and greeted him off with a grateful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday Sherlock was a tight coil of nerves and busied himself with a  
delicate experiment that required constant focus throughout the  
morning, just vaguely warning John that Greg was coming over for tea.  
John was obviously puzzled but let him to his experiment and went out  
for a long walk and shopping.

It was only when Greg sent him a text saying he’d get there in roughly ten minutes that he went over to John who was busy readying the kettle. He sneaked his arms around John’s middle and rested his head on his shoulder, kissing his neck softly. The smile that stretched over his lips made him relax a bit and he spoke quietly “There’s a reason if Greg is coming over for tea.” 

John’s frown didn’t get lost to him “You never call him Greg. What’s going on here, Sherlock?” he felt him tense and tried to soothe him stroking his chest up and down. “It’s difficult, I’d rather talk about it once Greg gets here.” 

He let John turn in his hold and examine him “Should I worry?”

Sherlock shook his head and looked John in the eyes “No. No, there’s nothing for you to worry about.” John seemed to calm slightly and Sherlock took a breath of relief, they shared a kiss and then the doorbell rang. Sherlock went to greet Greg while John turned on the kettle.

It was five minutes later that Sherlock and John were sitting on the couch while Greg took one of the breakfast chairs again. All three of them had their cups of tea and drank slowly before Greg put down his own and nodded to Sherlock that it was time.

The exact moment that Greg had walked through the door with a gym bag Sherlock had relaxed and made up his mind he’d go through with this. And now the encouraging but firm nod reduced the last doubts to a low murmur in the back of his mind.  
“What do you know about non-vanilla sex, John?” he asked and had to bite back a laughter at John’s face. It was obvious that was the last question he was expecting.  
The answer showed it even more clearly “I... I know it exists. I know there are people who like different things. Sadists, masochists... dom, sub... that kind of thing, right?” his eyes darted puzzled towards Greg who took it as a cue to speak “Exactly, although that’s only one side of it. The pain, I mean...” 

John looked between the both of them again “Okay. What does this have to do with anything?”

Now it was Sherlock’s turn and he had to take a deeper breath this time “I recently found out that Greg is an experienced Dom... And he’s offered to help me explaining this to you.” he paused to check for reaction, John was still puzzled but prone to listen “I’d be interested in trying with you. In submitting to you...” he clarified, a tight knot clenching his guts. 

John blinked and stayed silent for a couple of seconds until he broke out in laughter “You scared the shit out of me, Sherlock! I thought you were going to leave or something!” he reprimanded with wide eyes and still amused, but after a moment he was more serious although more relaxed “But I don’t know how to do that, Sherlock... And I don’t think I can whip you or something like that.” he licked his lips nervously and Greg intervened again much to Sherlock’s relief.  
“That’s not required at all, John, although Sherlock does like pain... but pain can be achieved in a lot of different ways rather than beating. And so can control which is the most important thing in any aspect of this lifestyle.” Sherlock felt warmth pooling in his guts at the way Greg spoke. It was just perfect. And even better was when John threaded his hand through his curls. He had very likely picked up on Sherlock’s interest, he was good at reading people, after all. 

Bu Sherlock wasn’t expecting the words that left John’s mouth after that “Can you teach me, Greg?” 

  


Being manipulated by Sherlock in getting him off was one thing, being politely asked by John into showing him how to handle a sub was like another planet. A pang of lust made his cock twist with interest and he straightened in his chair “Of course, John. Would you like me to be an active participant or you’d rather I directed you from a distance?” he asked quietly.

“Show me.” were the two words that left John’s lips. 

Had he fantasized about this in the last few days? Yes. But hell if he had expected it to happen for real. And he had to admit that John had the right behaviour already.

“Sherlock.” he called, opening his knees slightly and pointing between his feet. The order was clear from his voice and from his controlled movements.

Puppy play was his favourite kink and tended to use that kind of orders when he wasn’t focusing on a specific result.   
Sherlock seemed to appreciate it too because he rose from the sofa graciously and walked around the coffee table to drop on his knees just where Greg had pointed.  
“Good boy.” he complimented and petted his hair slowly until Sherlock relaxed and leaned his cheek against his thigh, eyes fluttering shut.

Greg exchanged a look with John and was glad to find him intrigued, elbows on his knees and eyes trained on Sherlock.

Once Sherlock was relaxed enough Greg pulled at his hair lightly and he immediately straightened on his knees and waited with a glint of enthusiasm in his eyes. He was a natural. 

He pulled the hand away from his hair and grinned “Such a good boy, I bet if we made you stroll around on a leash you wouldn’t bite that much on crime scenes, uh?” he teased and the way Sherlock’s eyes darkened told him he was probably right. His pants started feeling uncomfortably tight.

He shot a glance at John and he was smirking, starting to get the gist of it. Greg nodded to Sherlock towards his boyfriend “Go over to John, we wouldn’t want to let him out of the games. Make sure he has fun.” he ordered, leaning back in his chair and watching. When Sherlock actually crawled around the coffee table Greg couldn’t believe his eyes. This was too good.   
He spoke to John “He’s yours to do whatever you like, order him anything and he has to obey or else there will be consequences.” he threatened darkly.

  


John swallowed hard when Sherlock stopped knelt in front of him and batted his eyelashes a couple of times. There was something so different in him that he couldn’t quite place. But he liked it. A lot. 

His to do whatever he liked, uh?

Like Greg had done he threaded his fingers through the thick curls, but he pulled. Not too forcefully but enough to be felt very clearly. Sherlock tensed slightly and John looked over to Greg who nodded reassuring. Only then did John crush his lips on Sherlock’s and started directing the kiss.

Sherlock was oddly pliant under his lips but very participative. He sighed and kissed back, responding in kind to every provocation. After a minute they were both panting and John was a bit more than half hard. 

He wasn’t really sure what to do right then and it was glad when Greg stepped in “Sherlock, I do think John might be interested in other uses for your mouth. Do show him what you can do.” 

John took a shuddering breath and sighed when Sherlock’s fingers deftly undid his belt and trousers, lowering them just enough that he had access to his pants. Sherlock though didn’t pull them off right away. He started mouthing at the fabric instead.

John could feel the warm breath and the damp spots where his tongue pressed against him. That was enough to bring him to full hardness. He moaned softly and Sherlock doubled his efforts, kissing the inside of his thighs as well and John threw his head back, squirming, until Greg reprimanded him roughly “Enough teasing now.” 

That was all that was needed for Sherlock to pull off his pants and take the base of his shaft with one hand.   
John gasped when he felt his tongue lick at his slit, circle his head and then take it in his mouth. He already knew how good Sherlock was at this but he found out that knowing he had been ordered to and happily complied made it even better. But he wanted some say in the matter.

Again he took Sherlock’s hair and pulled, his hips pushing forward. He looked at Greg who grinned mischievously at him and nodded, but his eyes fell shut when Sherlock started bobbing his head, taking him as far as he could and stroking the rest of his length. 

John kept holding him tight and lost himself in the blissful sensation, but that wasn’t how he wished to come, not at all, and he pulled at his hair again, urgently. Sherlock didn’t immediately draw back and in the blink of an eye he felt another hand near his own and Sherlock wasn’t sucking him anymore. He opened his eyes to see Greg towering behind Sherlock, pulling his hair so tight that his neck was stretched taut. 

It was a beautiful sight. And he slowly saw the defiance leave Sherlock when he finally cast his gaze away from Greg’s face. Only a few seconds after that did Greg let go of his hair “Heel.” he ordered though. And Sherlock obeyed.

  


Sherlock didn’t look up but he felt John getting to his feet, very likely at Greg’s request and listened as the two men talked. His painfully hard cock was distracting and he was tempted to palm himself while they were busy.

“Usually this would get him a punishment. He didn’t let you go when you very clearly ordered him to.” Greg explained.

John’s voice was uncertain but his breath was quick “Then we should punish him.” 

Sherlock couldn’t resist one more minute, he pushed his hand against his cock and shuddered, the friction not nearly enough, but  something. This time it wasn’t Greg’s hand that caught his hair, it was John’s.

“Now now. I don’t think that’s allowed while your Masters talk.” 

Sherlock whimpered. This was even better than he had expected. He let his eyes fall shut and murmured “I’m sorry...” 

Greg’s voice was darker “You should have thought about it before. Go to the bedroom, strip and wait for us on the bed.” 

Sherlock didn’t even dare getting to his feet. He got on his hands and knees and crawled towards the bedroom, shooting a glance at the bag he didn’t know what held yet. He had a feeling he’d find out very soon.

Sherlock stripped and knelt on the bed, waiting patiently. He stroke his shaft a couple of times but straightened and put his hands behind his back as soon as John and Greg made their way through the corridor. 

They both shared a wicked grin and licked their lips at the sight of him naked and kneeling there. He examined them for a moment and it was clear to him that Greg would have control over this although John was more than ready to join in and do his part. 

“Since John doesn’t like the idea of the riding crop one bit and since it wouldn’t be a real punishment for you we thought of something different, pet.” he smirked and Sherlock’s breath itched at the pet-name. “Hands and knees.”

Sherlock scrambled to obey and the two men crowded him, Greg in front of him and John behind. Before he even understood his wrists were cuffed in leather and bound together with a snap hook, Greg’s hand pushing between his shoulder blades to make him lean on his elbows instead. 

It was a strange sensation. Dangerous but controlled. He let go with a breath.

John worked two other cuffs on his ankles and after a brief hesitation shove them apart enough to put what Sherlock knew to be a spreader bar between them. 

He was totally exposed to their gaze now, his cock hard and leaking hanging heavily between his thighs. It twitched painfully and his breath got heavier. John’s finger run down his cleft and he shivered, a moan escaping his lips when it reached the spot behind his balls, but the moan was cut off when he felt something tight around his shaft.

He whined loudly when he recognized a cock ring and that earned him a deep chuckle from Greg “You didn’t expect that, did you? That’s just the beginning, pet.” he said darkly.

Sherlock saw him shift and go behind him with John “Go on, prepare him.” he heard him say and soon after that John’s finger was at his entrance, prodding and knowingly relaxing his outer muscles. Sherlock shuddered and closed his eyes, surrendering to what was to come.

  


John started preparing Sherlock like he would normally do, one finger, then two. Just a bit rougher than usual, a bit less lube. The real difference was when he viciously trailed his fingers over Sherlock’s swollen prostate. That earned him a whine from his lover and a grin from Greg. 

He moved his fingers more quickly in and out of him and Sherlock moaned softly, but he stopped and repeated the action turning the moans in a strangled cry. 

His erection strained in the trousers he had put back on at the steady leak of precum trickling on the duvet. 

There was a number of things he wanted to do: he wanted to explore Sherlock’s needs and how he himself responded to that. But he wasn’t going to last very much at this rate. 

Greg had to know that because he handed him the vibrating dildo he had picked from his bag already slicked with lube “It’s time for his punishment.” he murmured wickedly. 

John took the device and pushed it in rougher than necessary, relishing in Sherlock’s whimper when it obviously hit his gland, but it was nothing like the prolonged whine that he let out when Greg turned on the lowest vibration.

He and Greg shifted on the bed until they were facing each other in front of Sherlock and John started undoing Greg’s shirt, slowly. Neither of them cast a glance at Sherlock, they had agreed on that.

It wasn’t long before John and Greg were very shirtless and kissing each other passionately, Greg was a better kisser than he had imagined: demanding but giving back just as much and making him sigh, making sure their tongues showed enough for Sherlock to enjoy the show. From the series of whines and whimpers it was clear enough that both their performance and the vibrating dildo were doing their job, but Sherlock hadn’t broken yet.

Greg tweaked John’s nipple and he gasped, dipping his hands down towards Greg trousers and starting to undo his belt feverishly. He needed something. Anything. 

Greg let him and they started kissing again while he fumbled with his own trousers and pants to get them down enough that he could get both cocks in his hand and started stroking. 

It was better than he remembered even. Greg’s cock was thick and hot, beautiful against his own.

Greg threw his head back while John rested it on his shoulder, panting and moaning as used their precum to slick the way. It was then that Sherlock crushed.

“Fuck me! Fuck me instead!” he begged, his head resting down on his arms.

One of Greg’s hands stopped John’s and the other pulled Sherlock’s head up “Ask nicely like a good pet would.” he ordered in a low growl.

John breathed heavily and his breath itched when Sherlock pleaded “Please, sir. Please. Please take me. Whatever you do but take me...” 

It was John’s signal “Will you try and get someone else to satisfy you... pet?” he asked, his voice slightly hoarse but serious enough.

He saw Sherlock’s eyes go wide and he nodded furiously “No. No, sir. Never again, sir. I swear. Please, forgive me.” 

John pulled him up on his hands and kissed him “Good boy.” he breathed on his lips before climbing out of bed take take his trousers and pants off and climbing back behind Sherlock, freeing him of the spreader bar.   
He turned off the toy, his cock twitching at the relieved sigh that escaped Sherlock’s lips, and smirked at Greg “Do make yourself at home. Sherlock, be sure to thank Greg properly, he’s been so good with us.” he ordered, now comfortable enough in his new role.

He pulled out the dildo and lubed himself up before driving into Sherlock with a satisfied groan “Oh... you’re so tight.” he murmured, the heat surrounding him and making him pant. But Sherlock couldn’t answer because his mouth was obscenely full with Greg’s cock.

The two of them gave a rhythm to their trusts, fucking Sherlock relentlessly. They were close, so very close. 

Surprisingly enough Greg came first, shooting his load down Sherlock’s throat and collapsing back against the headboard. 

Once they were just the two of them again John opened the cock ring and started slamming his cock hard in Sherlock’s tight hole, their moans filling the air. This was better than any of their latest fucks, he had to admit it. He leaned over and whispered to his ear “Come whenever you like, pet. You’ve earned it.”

His heart skipped a beat when Sherlock answered in a breath “Thank you, John.” 

And he came. Sherlock came shouting John’s name and clenching his hole around him, his lean, pale body damp with sweat.

It was the most erotic sight that had ever met John’s eyes and it took him just another push to fall over the edge and lie in a boneless heap with Sherlock.

He needed a moment to identify Greg’s hand when he felt a wet flannel clean him gently and he pulled him in for a lazy kiss “You’ll worry about the mess later, stay with us...” he said softly pulling out of Sherlock and spooning him. A contented sigh left his lips when Greg pressed a kiss to his hair and wrapped a possessive arm around both he and Sherlock.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my lovely Laura who today has her high school finals and needed some stress relief to lower the tension last night, this is for you, sweetie <3  
> For everyone else: hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
